Episode:The Juggs Have Left the Building
|image = |caption = Kelly and Peggy, as the Juggs. |series = Married... with Children |season = 11 |episode = 7 |overall = 242 |network = FOX |airdate = December 1, 1996 |production = 11.08 |imdb = tt0642406/ |guests = Tammy Wynette Brent Hinkley Nicole Nagorsky Ritchie Montgomery Doug Reid Dan Reid |writers = Vince Cheung & Ben Montanio |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "A Bundy Thanksgiving" |next = "God Help Ye Merry Bundymen" }} The Juggs Have Left the Building is the seventh episode of Season 11 and the 242nd overall episode of Married... with Children. Co-written by Vince Cheung and Ben Montanio, the episode, which was directed by Gerry Cohen, originally aired on FOX-TV on December 1, 1996. Plot Synopsis Peg wants to go to Branson, Missouri, and the Bundys end up there with no money by chaining their car to the bus. The prize for the local talent contest is $500, so Peg and Kelly enter as a singing duo called "The Juggs", and turn out to be talented enough to win not only the money, but a gig touring with Tammy Wynette for a year. However, Peggy argues with Kelly over wanting to be billed as a sister act. After some more arguments, Wynette fires them. Meanwhile, Jefferson and Marcy agree to feed Lucky while the Bundys are gone and start feeling a little amorous, but they can't decide on what bedroom game to play. They try a new one: they dress up as Al and Peg and do a little role-playing, which leads to a hot time in Al's and Peg's bedroom. Notes The Juggs is a reference to the sister act the Judds, who were popular at the time. The Deliverance Inn is a reference to ''Deliverance'', reportedly Ed O'Neill's first movie. Other references include the Ned Beatty Suite, and the concierge wanting to take a canoe trip with Bud, alone. Wynette died less than two years after this episode. Cast Main/recurring cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peg Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *Lucky the Dog as Lucky Bundy Guest cast *Tammy Wynette as Herself *Brent Hinkley as Cletus *Nicole Nagorsky as Daughter *Ritchie Montgomery as Emcee *Doug Reid as Buford *Dan Reid as Elmo Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to mother-daughter country duo The Judds and the phrase "Elvis has left the building". *The song Kelly and Peg sing, "Rockin' With The Rhythm Of The Rain" is a 1985 song from the Judds. *The name of the hotel, its slogan ("You'll squeal like a pig at our hospitality"), the canoe trip and the "Ned Beatty Suite" are all references to the 1972 film, Deliverance. *When Jefferson mentions playing "The Romanian Coach and the Limping Gymnast" and Marcy starts talking with a high pitched adolescent voice, its a reference to former Olympic gymnast Kerri Strug who was carried to the podium by her coach after injuring her ankle at the 1996 Summer Olympics. *This episode does not end with an epilogue. Goofs *When Bud jumps back into the fountain after the Cletus offers to give him CPR, you can see the inner part of the inner fountain move around as Bud moves around in there. *When the camera pans down as Kelly and Peg start to sing, you can clearly see the studio lights. Category:Season 11 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes